Tokio Hotel: MLIA
by LightningStatic
Summary: A day in the life of Tokio Hotel. Not as perfect as you think. Their lives are average. Might include some FML's.
1. The Banana

**JJ! **

**So, Please join my TH Contest? I don't care if ya do, or don't... So, I changed this from Misadventures, to My Life Is Average**

**

* * *

**

_Today, I put a banana in the microwave to see what it would tasted like when heated. The stem got caught on fire. MLIA_

"Yo, Tom, watcha cooking?" Georg asked as he entered the kitchen of the hotel room.

"A banana," Tom shrugged. Georg just stared at him dumbfounded. Gustav, who was sitting at the kitchen table, rolled his eyes. He seriously questions his idiocy some times. He went back to reading his magazine.

Bill walked into the kitchen, also. He just stared at his brother. "Tom, why in the world, are you microwaving a banana? And I though Georg was stupid..." He muttered the last part.

Tom rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. "To see what it tastes like heated."

Georg just facepalmed himself. _Why? Just why? Seriously? A freaking banana! He wants to know what a FREAKING BANANA tastes like heated! How does he have so many fangirls? _Georg though to himself. Bill sighed and rolled his eyes. He was wondering about half the things Georg was.. Gustav just shook his head.

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT! It's one fire! Holy crap. Holy crap!" Tom yelled. The others rushed over to the microwave. Sure enough, it was on fire. They just laughed, as Tom was still freaking out. "AYE! What should I do?"

"Take it out."

His eyes grew wide. "IT'S ON FIRE, BILL! YOU WANT ME TO TOUCH IT!"

"WELL, JUST CHUCK THE MICROWAVE OUT THE WINDOW THEN, MR. IMMA PRISS BECAUSE I WONT TOUCH A FLAMING BANANA!" Bill yelled back at his brother.

Gustav sighed. He pushed Bill to one corner and Tom to the other. "Time-out."

Georg snickered. He grabbed the flaming banana and chucked out the window. Onto some poor sap's car. Then realized, it was his car. "AH, FUCK!" He yelled. "Fuck my life!" Georg ran down stairs to get his car from bursting in flames. Tom and Bill pouted from their corners. Surprisingly, they listened to Gustav.

"Seriously? You guys are acting like five year olds," Gustav complained.

"HE STARTED IT! ME? NO! YOU!" Tom and Bill shouted at the EXACT same time.

Georg came running back up to the hotel room. "My car's alright. But, Tom, your an idiot!" He whispered something into Gustav's ear. Gustav nodded, glanced at the twins, and smiled. They grabbed the wins, which took them by surprised. Georg took the duct tape from the table. They first put the twins in back to back hairs. Then, wrapped the duct tape around them. The wins kept trying to get up though. "If you don't stay still, I will sit on you!" Georg yelled. They stopped struggling. "So, Gustav, ready to go out?"

"Yup. Bye Bill. Bye Tom," Gustav waved to them and went out the door.

Bill sighed. "Great, just great. This is your fault, you know..."

"I bet they're going to a gay bar," Tom said.

"If I wasn't tied up, I'd slap you."

"I know. Sorry, Bill. But, you know what?"

Bill hesitated. "What..?"

Tom grinned. "I still don't know what a banana tastes like heated."


	2. Nigel the Dinosaur

**MLIA is my favorite website**

**

* * *

**

_Today, I found a gummy dinosaur in my package of gummy bears. I was extremely excited about this, so much that I named him, Nigel, and intended to keep him forever. Later on, my grandfather came over for a visit. I left the room for a moment only to find him chewing Nigel. I haven't been this heartbroken in years. MLIA _

Bill had just returned form the store, with a bag of gummy worms. "I'M BACK!" He called out to his bandmates. No answer.. Bill opened the bag and plopped onto the couch. Now, he usually just pops 'em in his mouth. But, this one did _not _feel like a gummy bear. In fact, Bill discovered it was a gummy dinosaur. "O.o I shall name you Nigel! And I intend to keep you forever."

Bill put Nigel down on the table. He continued to eat the rest of his snack. The singer, who realized he was alone, turned the TV on, flipping through the random channels.

"BILL!" His brother's voice echoed through the hotel room. "We're back!"

Tom, Georg and Gustav walked into the living room. The bassist sat in the chair, while the drummer took the chair opposite. The eldest twin sat next to his brother. Bill got up and went to the bathroom. He, uh, did his business. When Bill went back to the living room, he screamed. Tom jumped out immediately.

"Bill, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nigel... Where is he?!?!" Bill asked frantically.

Georg looked confused. "Nigel is...? Bill, is Nigel that dinosaur gummy?" Bill nodded.

"Opps," Gustav said. Then, he made a break for the door. Bill chased him.

Once, Gustav had surrendered and Bill had attacked him, they walked back up to their hotel room. Tom and Georg were in hysterics. Bill ignored them.

"I haven't been this heart broken in years," Bill said. He then realized there were more gummies. "Oh My God... Nigel II!"


	3. FML Georg

**How about an FML? **

**

* * *

**_Today, I finally decided to get back at my roommates for eating all my food. First thing that kept disappearing was my water, so I decided to add lots of laxatives to my water, this way the first person to go to the bathroom nonstop was the culprit. I forgot I had done that, when I drank some myself. FML_

Tom, Bill and Gustav went out for lunch. Georg stayed behind. _They're eating all MY food, that _I _bought! Argh! _Georg thought. He was absolutely sick of it. He grabbed his keys off the rack and walked down the stairs to his car. He was gonna get back at his friends.

The bassist of Tokio Hotel drove down to a local pharmacy. He grinned as he stepped out. Georg strolled down the aisles until he found the one he was looking for. He grabbed a pack of laxatives and headed to the register.

The cashier couldn't help but giggle a bit. Then, she looked up to see who was buying these. She gasped. "GEORG LISTING?!!?" she squealed. He brought his finger to his lip, and she nodded. The girl, Anne, rang up his purchase and told him the price. He paid. "If you don't mind me asking, do you have some sort of problem?" Anne giggled.

"Nope," Georg said. "They're for.. Bill and Tom and Gustav. Bye."

Georg grinned as he went back up to his hotel room. He carefully slipped them into the water, and mixed 'em, and shizzle. He threw the box out and put the water back, just as his three favorite people came into the hotel room. He just smiled.

"So, what'd you do all day?" Gustav asked.

"Ah, you know, the usual," he answered.

Tom laughed. "Di-"

"Tom, just shut up, right now. Before you say something retarded," Bill said.

Georg grabbed himself a water and started drinking. A few minutes later, he finished it.

It hadn't kicked in until a half hour later, to realize what he had done. "OH SHIT!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" Tom yelled.

Georg ran into the other room; the bathroom.

Gustav laughed as he saw the reciept for the pharmacy. "Nice try, Georg."

"Guyss," Bill whined, "we have a concert tonight."

Tom just shrugged it off, as he chucked all the other waters, except for two or three. He was so going to use them against the others. Georg would be in the bathroom non stop, all night.

Can you say: EPIC FAIL?


	4. FML Gustav

**One more FML... To Gustav. Hahah.. Sorry, sorry, if this is really mean to them, but I cannot help myself. lol**

**

* * *

**_Today, I went to a bar, and started flirting with some pretty girls. They laughed at some guys car, rolling down the street. It was my car. They laughed even harder when I chased it down the street. FML _

The band headed out for some drinks. They're was a pretty blonde, a beautiful brunette, and another gorgeous brunette. Before the guys could even register them, Gustav went over to talk to them.. The others sat back down and sighed. '_Now Gustav decides to be more outgoing,' _Tom thought as he sipped his drink. Bill and Georg were thinking the same thing. The girls were laughing at Gustav's jokes, and making small talk.

"Look at that guy's car! Ha!" The taller brunette, Kyra, laughed. The other two, Julia and Melissa joined in with the laughter. The guy's turned to the window, seeing Gustav's car roll down the street.

"NEIN!" Gustav yelled, running outsider chasing it down the street. He saw his friends and the girls laugh even harder. _'FML,'_ Gustav thought.

The guys took this as karma, and went to talk to the girls.

"Bill," Bill said. "This is Tom and Georg."

Melissa grinned. "Mimi. Julia," she said and pointed to the blonde. Then pointed to the other brunette, "Kyra."

Georg took Melissa's hand, and they went to dance. Bill took Kyra over to a separate table. Tom and Julia stayed where they were.

Gustav came back into the bar. He was exhausted, and carless now. It rolled into the lake. He sighed.

"Oh great," he said aloud, "I'm car-less, tired, and now those girls are with the rest of the band.."


End file.
